Old/Derivation/1
Two roots #gǒsker (Э: PIE *gew- + *sker-) — (Э: "вырывающий дыры") (:: ящерица); #* *gew-: OCS жюпище "могила", Greek ..., Old English cofa "впадина, яма" #* :: PS *aščerъ #lopoǒs (Э: compare Latin lepus/leporis "заяц" (*lep-ōus-)) — hare; #bosonog — barefoot; #-okъ (Э: продолжает, возможно, полнозначную основу PIE *okʷ- "вид, зрение"): #* daliok: *delekъ ←: root (:: *dalje, *dalь) #* xėrok: *širokъ #* vėdok: *vidokъ #* ypsok: *vysokъ #** See also vobsa / vopsa #cird: #* ligocird: *lьgosьrdъ ←: *lьgъ + *sьrd(ьce); #* mėlocird: *milosьrdъ; Inflecton Nominative: a-y? / u-y / o-a / i-j Accusative: ? / ditto / ditto / ? Genetive: Locative: Dative: Vocative: Instrumental: a-y: voda, dǒsia u-y: lėk / dǒs, otik o-a: iugo, lėko i-j: dini, dviri ... Phrases #izd3' ęmę — to give a name #* (Э: *jьzděti: "вы-ставить, вы-ложить, из-влечь (имя)" - причём значения "facere" и "dicere" нейтрализуются) Synonyms (or near) # Дорога: #* dorga: ... #* kȯdta: *cěstiti :→ (Э: PIE *kaydtā / *skaydtā / *skayd-tā) *cěsta (Э: "росчисть" "раскорчеванная, выравненная дорога" > "дорога") #* pǫti: ... #* stiga: ... Gods #Perǒn (:: Zeus, Jupiter, Thor) — thunder god (V: #0"разящий, гром") (:: PS *pьrati, *perǫ "бить, поражать"); #Dadiubog (:: Ra, Helios, Sol) — sun god (V: "дающий благосостояние" :: дажь "дай", *богъ "счастье, благосостояние") Family, people #ot, otiko? — father; tata — dad, daddy; #*otikėm, otėm? — stepfather #*otikistvo, otistvo? — fatherland #matė — mother; mama — mom? #duktė — daughter #syn — son #dɛti — ?; kędo — ? #baba — ?; #dɛd? — ?; #teta — ?; #dada — ?; #svecr — ?, svecry — ? #svat — ?; svatiba — wedding?; #snusa, snus? — daughter-in-law #bratr — brother #*pobratrėm, bratrėm? — stepbrother? #sesra, svesra? — sister #dɛver / dɛiver — (D: husband's brother); #*posesrėma, posvesrėma?, sesrėma, svesrėma? — stepsister? #genėma? — concubine? #moma — (девушка, девица; невеста; незамужняя женшина; девственница; деревенская девушка (в отличие от городской барышни); выросшая девочка; взрослая девушка; молодая замужняя женщина; незамужняя молодая особа; ...) Time *dini — day **dinisi, sedine / segodine? — today *tudini — week (literally ~"same day") *#ponedɛluk? — Monday (literally ~"day after Sunday"?) *#vitoruk / vutoruk — Tuesday *#serda — Wednesday *#ketvirtuk — Thursday *#pętuk — Friday *#sobota?? / sǫbota?? — Saturday *#nedɛlia — Sunday *mɛnsęko, mɛnsę?, mɛns? — moon, month ** (Ч1-154: год в Древней Руси до конца 15 века начинался с марта) *# ... *# PS *lъžikvětъ (Э: экспрессивное, первоначальное "обманывающий цветы" связано с характерной для этой поры года изменчивой погодой) (:: #4 месяц года, апрель); *# PS *lъžitrava / *lъžitravъ (Э: первоначально "обманывающий травы" в связи с неустойчивой погодой в апреле) (:: апрель); *# (Э: наличие *květ- в исконном названии апреля характерно для большинства славянских языков) *vet?; ɛro, ɛra, ɛr??? — year; vetus "old, ancient"? *#vesna, vesra? — spring *#lɛto — summer; babje lɛto? — Indian summer *#eseni — autumn *#zėma — winter * Unsorted: ** kɛs — (D: time); ** vertmę — (D: time); ** kėla (*kʷey-l- *kʷī-l- "миг покоя, досуг", deverbal) — ? (:: minute); ** ... Adverbs #amo — ?; #kamo — ?; #koguda, kogudy, koda — when; (+conj: iude) #kude (Э: PIE *kudʰe "наречие места" < *kʷ- / *ku- + *-d(ʰ)e - мест. + экнлитич. локатив. частица) — where #ide (Э: PIE *idʰe :: Latin ibi — ubi) — ?; #koda? / kuda / kudy / kuguda / koguda (Э: местоименное наречие < PIE мест. *kʷo-) — when #kǫda, kǫdɛ? — where, whither #nynȯ, ny? — now #tamo — ?; Pronouns #ak; aka; ako — (D: such as) #iu; ia; io — he; she; it; #kak; kaka; kako — (D: what (kind of)) #tak; taka; tako — such? #tu; ta; to — that #ci < cu?; ca; ce < co? — this Adj-comp-adv *dalio (Э: *dalje: PIE *-yos → *-je) — adjective comparative **вторичное наслаивание этого форманта (*-je+*-je) :: Russian да́лее Colors *white: bɛl *gray: kȯr *black: kirsn *red: rǒd, rudr? *yellow: gilt *green: zelen, gran?, grɛn *cyan?: ... *blue: modr, sėn *brown: ber? / bryn?, smed?, smed?, gnȯd? / gnɛd? *orange: giltorǒd? / rǒdogilt? *rȯds — ?; *rydiu? — ginger?; *rudiav? — rusty?; *zolt — gold; *kȯd, kȯu? — hoar?; *xurt? — ?; mǒxurt? — ?; Anatomy #bry (D: PIE **h₃bʰruHs *h₃bʰruH-s) (Э: PIE *bʰrūs *bʰrū-s) → bryi = bruvi — (D: eyebrow); #burna — ? (:: губа :: рот); burla — ? (:: губа); purna — ?; #dolni — palm; #kelo — forehead; #oko — eye; #*okuno — window #palik? — thumb; #skorni?, skorniu? — temple #vė*suk'? — (Ч: свисающая с головы прядь волос ?) Prefixes #a- (Э: PIE *ō- :: др.-инд. ā, греч. ώ-) "приближённость": #* PS: *skǫdъ :→ *askǫdь; #* PS: ? :→ *ašutь; #iz- "вы-, из-, наружу" (Э:09:103): #ka- "?" (*kъjь): *dybati :→ *kadybati #mo- / ma- "?": #* *klěn- (*klenь, *klěnь) → *moklěnъ #*kurk > mokurk #*nog- (noga) :→ monog (adj) #sǫ- (D: together): #sun- / su- (D: from, with): #un- / u- (D: in, into): Prepositions #kun / ku (D: to): #sun / su (D: from, with): #un / u (D: in, into): Междометия #lělė, lělě — при укачивании и убаюкивании ребёнка; #lě, lělě — (Э: побудительное междометие (звукоп.)); #* lělia' — мочиться, писать, лить; Звукоподражания #kěka' — (:: бить, ударять, колотить, хлопать, толочь, дробить, стучать, тюкать, выколачивать, выбивать, обивать (семечки подсолнечника, кукурузу), вымолачивать (рожь), забавлять дитя, подбрасывая на руке); #mǒma (Э: экспрессивное, повтор (редупликация) согласного) — (Э: "невнятно бормочущее"?); #PS: *bъlbati, *bъrbati (→ *bъrboriti, *bъrbositi / *bъrbošiti), *bъlbъ / *bъlba; #PS: *bъlkъ, *bъlkati (Э: "болтать, производить круговые и прочие движение > 'пламя', 'пылать, сверкать'"), *bъltati / *bьltati; #PS: *bъlmotati, *bъrmotati; #PS: *bъrkati, *bъrsati, *brъkati, *brъsati; #PS: *bъrmiti (*bъrmotati / *bъrmъtati); #PS: *bъzati (> *bъzikati), *bъziti sę; #PS: *bučati?, *byčati, *bykati #PS: *bukati, *buknǫti, *buxati, *buxnǫti (Э: "звучать, издавать звук" "расширяться, толстеть, пухнуть"), *bušiti #PS: *bьrglězъ / *bьrglezъ / *bьrglь, *bьržati #PS: *babotati #PS: *babrati, *bablati sę, *bъrbati, *paprati, *paplati #PS: *cvikati, *kvikati / *kvičati, *cvikъ / *cvika #PS: *xa, *xa-xa #PS: *xapati (> *xapnǫti), *xapiti #PS: *xamati, *xlamati, *xlopati, *xlapati #PS: *xlastati / *xlaskati, *xlestati / *xlostati, *xljustati, *xlystati, *xlestiti / *xlostiti, *xlestnǫti / *xlěstnǫti #PS: *xlebati (> *xlebetati / *xlebъtati / *xlepъtati?), *xlepati, *xlębati, *xlępati, *xlębь #PS: *xlibati, *xlipati, *xlibiti, *xlibъ, *xlipěti, *xljupati, *xlupati #PS: *kručati, *krukati #PS (probably): *čužiti / *čužati #PS: *mymrěti / *mymriti, *mumrati / *mumriti, *mъrmiti / *mъrmjiti / *mъrmъliti, *mъrmati #PS: ~*gъrkati, ~*gъrgati #PS: *kъkriti #PS: *kvěliti, *kviliti #PS: *gъlkъ / *gъlka (Э: :: одинаковое начало и исход корня - на задненёбный) #PS: *momati, *momotati Слова детской речи #PS: *moma :: выросшая девочка; взрослая девочка, девушка; девица; девушка; девственница; незамужняя женщина Экспрессивные #Extension x: *čuti :→ *čuxati #Verb: *čuka → *čuga :→ *čugati (Э: "виднеться, торчать, выдаваться" → "поджидать", "выглядывать" и т.п.) # lialia / lelia: редупликаия типа la-la, le-le + экспрессивная мягкость + элемент пансемантизма #PS: *cьknǫti, *čikati Suffixes #-aiu? "? (noun)": *kǫsiti :→ *kǫšajь #-ak "?": *kǫsati :→ *kǫsakъ / *kǫsaka #-eta / -etia "?": *malъ :→ *maleta / *maletja (:: *malota / *malotja); #-ox, -oxa / -exa "?": *malъ :→ *maloxa / *maloxъ / *malexa; #-eši (...) "?": *mokrъ :→ *mokrešь #-eši / -eša "?": *malъ :→ *malešь / *maleša; #-ėst "? (adj)": *kamen- (*kamy) :→ *kamenistъ #-ėt "? (adj)": *kamen- (*kamy) :→ *kamenitъ #-ėzna (...) "?": lėbėzna, lėbovėzna #-ėzni (...) "?": #-ěxa "?": ? :→ *moždžuxa #-ęg?, -ęga "?": *moltiti :→ *moltęgъ?, *moltęga #-do? "?": stado (< sta'), kědo, birdo "холм; возвышенность", kędo (< kę'?) #-k, -ko? "?": *liti "формовать льём" :→ *likъ, *lice "лицо, образ, облик" (:: вылитый отец); *obliti :→ *oblikъ; *elъ "название горечи" :→ *elъkъ #-k "?": *kamy :→ *kamykъ, *polmy :→ *polmykъ, *remy :→ *remykъ #-mę "? (noun)": *kǫsati :→ *kǫsmę #-na "?": *ljuljati :→ *ljuljana #-ok "?": *lędo, *lęda :→ *lędok "растение, произростающее на полях", #-os "?": *mok- (*močiti, *moknǫti, *mokrъ) :→ mokos #-oši (...) "?": *mokrъ :→ *mokrošь #-ȯna/-ɛna "?": *kǫpa :→ *kǫpěna #-ǒga "?": *kalъ :→ *kaluga #-ǒxa "?": *mokrъ :→ *mokruxa #-ǒxiu, -ǒxia (*-uxa + -j-) "?": *mokrъ :→ *mokrušь, *mokruša #-ǒp, -ǒpa "?": *kora :→ *korupъ / *koruba (озвончен); *gorupъ / *gorupa #-ǒsia? "?": *kora :→ *koruša #-ǒza "?": *kora :→ *koruza #-sto, -ėsto "?": PIE *monī "шея" :→ *monisto #-ynei "?": *mokrъ :→ *mokryni #-yši (...) "?": *mokrъ :→ *mokryšь #-yt, -yta "? (noun)": mog' :→ mogyt, mogyta #-i "adj": *korva :→ *korvьjь #-iak "?": *mǫčьnъ :→ *mǫčьnjakъ; #-ik, -iko, -ika? "?": lędik, lędiko; *lęga :→ *lęžьka; *dervo :→ *dervьce; #-iak "?": *mǫčьnъ :→ *mǫčьnjakъ; #-iniu "?": *mǫčiti or *mǫka :→ *mǫčьnjь; #-izia?, -igia? "?": *ljubiti or *ljubъ :→ *ljubьža #-ɛnėn, -ianėn "житель, племя": #-ɛnėn, -ianėn "?": *kličь :→ *kličaninъ (произведено не от названия места) #-ɛnėn, -ianėn "житель, племя": *ljudъ / *ljudь / *ljudьje :→ *ljuděninъ / *ljudjaninъ #-ɛn(ėn), -ian(ėn) "?": *dolъ :→ *dolja(in)ъ (:: житель долины, обитатель равнины, подолянин) #Имя деятеля: #* -ak "?": *lipati :→ *lipakъ "?" (:: человек, вмешивающийся в чужой разговор, пьяный, пристающий к окружающим); *ležati :→ *ležakъ "любитель полежать"; *xoditi :→ *xodakъ "?"; #* -iar / -iari: *mǫka :→ *mǫčarъ / *mǫčarь (:: "тот, кто продаёт муку", "вид мучного жука") #* -ari: *metati :→ *metarjь (:: метатель, кто пляшет, скачет, тот, кто мечет сено); #* -kiu?/-akiu?: *kovati :→ *kovačь #* -kiu? "nomen agentis": *ljuljati :→ *ljuljačь #* -kiu? / -akėka / -akika (*, -ak-ėka]] / -ak-ika): *bьrati :→ *bьračь / *bьračica / *bьračьka; #* -li/-ali: *kovati :→ *kovalь #* -ri/-ari: *kovati :→ *kovarь #* -ǒn: #** PS: *kradti (→ *krasti) :→ *kradunъ; #** PS: *lizati :→ *lizunъ; #** PS: present of *dьrati = *derǫ :→ *derunъ; #** PS: *bъzati, *bъziti :→ *bъzunъ, *bъzunъka; #* -ǒsa: *lъgati :→ *lъguxa (:: лгунья, врунья); #* -ik, -ika: *kradti (→ *krasti) :→ *kradьcь, *kradьca #* -ik "агентивн.": *ljutъ :→ *ljutьcь (субстантивация) #* -ika: *lęgti "высиживать (птенцом)" :→ *lęžьka #* -jė → -ja: *bьradlo :→ *bьradlьja; #* -ɛiu?: *kradti (→ *krasti) :→ *kradějь #* -ɛia?: *muliti :→ *mulěja #** -ɛia? "?": *lęgti "высиживать птенцов" :→ *lęžaja "высиживающая (птенцов) наседка"; *verěja; *ěstěja; ... #** -ɛia? "?": *ljuljati "баюкать, укачивать" :→ *ljulěja "медлительный человек, недотёпа" #* -taiu: *nošati, *nositi :→ *nošatajь; #* -teli: #* PS: *mǫčiti :→ *mǫčitelь; #* PS: *metati :→ *metateljь; #* -teli (Э: PIE *-tel- :: *-ter- in *dōtel- :: *dōter-) "агентивное": *mьniti :→ *mьnitelь; #Название орудия: #* -dlo/-adlo: *kovati :→ *kovadlo #* -lo "Nomen instrumenti": *legti (present *legǫ) :→ *lęglo #Название лица: #* -an: *krajь :→ *krajanъ "живущий на краю (:: деревни, села)" #* -iane "?": *xodъ, *xoditi :→ *xodjane ":: странники, путешественники"; #* -ɛn, -ian: *ezero :→ *ezerjanъ / *ezerěnъ "озёрный житель, живущий у озера, живущий близ озера" #* -ɛnėn (-ɛn-ėn) "название (имя) лица по действию": *mъlviti :→ *mъlvěninъ (:: *slověninъ and *slovǫ, *sluti) #* -ik, -ika: *ljubiti or *ljubъ :→ *ljubьca, *ljubьcь #* -inėk: *ljubiti :→ *ljubьnikъ #Имя действия: #* -iba: *kradti (→ *krasti) :→ *kradьba #* -ida "nomen actions > nomen agentis": *bajati / *bajiti :→ *bajьda; *pravьda; *vorжьda; #* -i, -jo "имя действия": #* PS: *děti / *dějati :→(PP1) *děnъ :→ *děnь, *děnьje; #* -jo "+nomen actionis": #** PS: *krajati →(PP1) *krajanъ :→ *krajanьje #* -jo "?": #** PS: *dati :→(PP1) *datъ :→ datьje (Э: :: Latin f. dātiō (Gsg. -onis) "дарение"); #* -njo "nomen actionis": *ljutovati :→ *ljutovanьje #* -njo "название действия": *lobъzati :→ *lobъzanьje #* -anjo "имя действия": *lizati :→ *lizanьje; #* -enjo "название действия": *mogti :→ *moženьje #Название места: #* -eiske "название места действия": *mьlz- (Э: See *mьlzti; *melzti, *mьlzǫ) :→ *mьlzišče; #?: #* -(a)n "метафоризованное, nomen attributivum": *lipati :→ *lipanъ; *bujati :→ *bujanъ; #* -eziu?, -egi?, -egiu? "?": *kradti (→ *krasti) :→ *kradežь #Уменьшительное: #* -uk: *kǫtъ :→ *kǫtъkъ; *kǫsъ :→ *kǫsъkъ; *ljudъ / *ljudь :→ *ljudъkъ #* -uka, -uko: *dětь :→ *dětъko, *dětъka; #* -ik: *kǫtъ :→ *kǫtьcь; *mozolь :→ *mozolьcь #* -ik, -ika, -iko: *dětь :→ *dětьca, *dětьce, *dětьcь; #* -iko: *bьrdo :→ *bьrdьce; #* -ika: *mǫka :→ *mǫčьka; #* -ėka: *mǫka :→ *mǫčica #Увеличительное: #* -ėske: *ljudъ / *ljudь :→ *ljudišče #Собирательное: #* -ari "?": *lipa :→ *liparь; #* -ak "?": *lipa :→ *lipakъ; #* -ana "?": *lipa :→ *lipana "липы" апеллатив ~"место, поросшее липами, липовая; роща"; *polje :→ *poljana "?"; #* -ėna "?": *cělъ :→ *cělina; #* -ėzna "?": *cělъ :→ *cělizna; #* -ėske: *mъxovъ :→ *mъxovišče (:: место / болота, поросшее мхом; тунда, где пасутся олени) #* -iadi? "? (собирательный)": keliadi, dėviadi, ... #* -jo "?": *lobozь / *loboza :→ *lobozьje #* -uva "?": *dětь :→ *dětъva; #Единичное: #* -ėna "?": *lobuzъ :→ *lobuzina #Прилагательное: #* -as "? (adj)": modr :→ modras #* -ast "? (adj)": modr :→ modrast #* -en "? (originally PP1)": *ljutiti :→ *ljutenъ "раздражённый → ..." (secondary since without j) #* -ez(i)n "?": *ljubiti :→ *ljubezьnъ #* -l "?": lęk' :→ lękl #* -l "?": *merti, *mьrǫ :→(PA1) *mьrlъ →(adj) *mьrlъ #* -ilėv "?": *kradti (→ *krasti) :→ *kradьlivъ #* -in "?": *mogti :→ *možьnъ #* -u "adj": *lękti, *lękati :→ *lękъjь #* -v, -ėv "?": *mǫciti :→ *mǫčivъ #Адъективирование #* PP2: *ljubiti :→(PP2) *ljubimъ →(adj) *ljubimъ; #Субстантивация: #* Adj: *ljubъ → *ljuba "?" (:: любимая, милая, возлюбленная, ...); *ljubavъ → *ljubava; #* PP1: *děti / *dějati :→(PP1) *děnъ / *dějanъ :→ *děnica; #Грамматикализация: #* Adverb: *ljubъ → *ljubo → *ljubo (:: либо, или, ...); #Причастие: #* -l "participle": #* -om, -oma "PP2": *kotiti :→(PP2) ? →(noun) *kotoma #* -v "PP1": *liti :→ *livъ; #Существительное: #* -as "?": *ljubъ :→ *ljubasъ; #* -eziu?, -egi?, -egiu? "? (м. р.)": *ljutъ :→ *ljutežь #* -ėk, -ėka "?": *ljutъ :→ *ljutika, *ljutikъ #* -ǒiu "?": *ljutъ :→ *ljutujь or субстантивация императивной формы глагола *ljutovati #* -g "?": *lobozъ :→ *lobozgъ #* -iga "?": *muliti :→ *mulьga; #* -og / -ok "?": *murъ :→ *murogъ / *murokъ ~"зелёная, луговая трава, мурава" #* -sl, -sla, -slo "?": *mud- (*moud-) :→ *musla / *muslъ / *muslo; #* -slo "?": *čitti (→ *čisti), *čitati :→ *čitslo (→ *čislo) #* -ėsiu / -ėxiu (-ix-jo-) "?": *ljubiti :→ *ljubišь; #* -osiu (-is-jo-) "?": *ljubъ :→ *ljubošь; #-b-: #* -ėba "?": *kositi :→ *kosiba; #* -ęb, -ǫb "?": *astrъ :→ *astrębъ, *astrǫbъ; #* -ęba (Э: -ęb-) "?": *derti :→ *deręba; #* -oba "?": #** PS *lьgъ or *lьgnǫti :→ *lьgoba; #** PS *gъrdъ :→ *gъrdoba; #** PS *mъdьlъ :→ *mъdьloba; #** PS *xudъ :→ *xudoba; #** PS *bělъ "white" :→ *běloba #** PS ? :→ *xvoroba #** PS *zъlъ? :→ *zъloba #** PS ? :→ *gonoba #** PS ? :→ *žaloba #** PS *ǫtrъ? :→ *ǫtroba #** PS *kukъ :→ *kukoba "бережливость, опрятность" "бережливый, опрятный человек" #* -p-, -p? (-p-) "?": *(s)ker- / *(s)kr- "резать" :→ *kъrpati, *kъrpa (related to *kъrpъ / *kъrpь / *kъrpja); #-d-: #* -ǫdi "?": #** PS: *xol- (see *xoliti) :→ *xolǫdь (+ *-je? :→ *xolǫdьje ":: тряпьё") #** PS: ? :→ *šelǫdь #-k-: #* -k "?": *bьrati :→ *bьrakъ; #* -kiu / -akiu "nomen agentis, nomen instrumenti": *měšati :→ *měšačь (:: тот, кто перемешивает, месит, мешалка, тот, кто ворошитт сено; переносное: клеветник, сплетник); #* -ęk (Э: уменьшительное: PIE *-enko *-en-ko, *-en / *-.n - основа субстантива, *-ko - расширение): #** ? :→ *měsęcь (Э: PIE *mēsenko *mēs-en-ko); #** ? :→ *zajęcь (Э: PIE *gʰāyenko *gʰāy-en-ko); #** ? :→ *koręcь (Э: PIE *korenko *kor-en-ko); #* -ěk / -iǒk "?": *malъ :→ *maljukъ (Э: производное экспрессивного характера); #* -jsko / -jske "?": *město :→ *městisko / *městišče; #* -uk, -uka "?": *baba :→ *babъkъ, *babъka; #* -yka "?": *baba :→ *babyka; ? :→ *voldyka #* -yka "?": *xodъ, *xoditi :→ *xodyka; #* -yk "?": *kъlъ :→ *kъlykъ; #-g-: #* -ęg, -ęga "?": *malъ :→ *malęga / *malęgъ; #* -ęga "?": *derti :→ *deręga; #* -jga "? (Э: часто встречается в названиях растений)": *metъla :→ *metъliga (Э: :: *metъlikъ / *metъlika); #* -jga / -ėga "?": ? (:: PIE *mōl- : *mel- "чёрный, тёмный") :→ *maliga; #* -og "? (adj)": #** PIE *mer- : *mor- (Э: "то же") → *mor- / *mar- (Э: "о тёмном, пёстром") :→ *marǫgъ (Э: "пёстрый, пегий") :→ *marǫga (Э: "пёстрое, пегое животное"); #* -og, -oga "?": *bьrljati / *bьrliti :→ *bьrloga / *bьrlogъ; #* -ěg / -iǒg // -ěga / -iǒga "?": *metъla :→ *metъljugъ / *metъljuga; #* -ǫg / -ǫga "?": *bělъ :→ *bělǫga / *bělǫgъ; #* -ǫga / -iǫga "?": *derti :→ *derǫga / *derjǫga; #* -ǫga "?": *xala / *xalъ :→ *xalǫga; #* -yga "?": *kъrkati :→ *kъrkyga (Э: "скрипучая телега"); #-r-: #* -r "? (adj)": #** PS: ? :→ *vedrъ; #** PS: *bъděti :→ *bъdrъ; #** PS: ? (:: PS *rъděti PIE *rendʰ- (: rudʰ-) "красный") :→ *rъdrъ (Ч: "рыжий"); #** PS: *xytiti? :→ *xytrъ (Ч: "быстрый разумом; мудрый"); #** PS: ? (Ч: :: PS *doba "период времени; пора; срок;" PIE *dʰabʰ- "соответствовать; подходить; быть удобным;") :→ *dobrъ (Ч: "годный; подходящий" > "доброкачественный; добротный" ... > "добрый, милосердный"); #** PS: ? :→ *mokrъ; #** PS: ? (Ч: "быть бодрым, деятельным; проявлять любознательнсть") :→ *mǫdrъ #** ... #** PIE ? (Э: :: *kupa, *kupъ) :→ *kuprъ (Э: *koupro- / *kupro / *kup-r-o-); #* -ar / -ara "?": *kotъ :→ *kotarъ / *kotara; #* -or "? (noun)": #** PS: PIE *kew- / *kow- / *ku- "гнуть, изгибать(ся)" :→ *čьvorъ; #** PS: ? :→ *stoborъ; #** PS: ? :→ *govorъ; #** PS: ? :→ Bulgarian чекор (Э: "сук"); #** PS: ? :→ Serbo-Croatian косор (Э: "cultri genus"); #* -or "?": *xabati :→ *xaborъ; #* -(o)r, -ra "?": *mъxъ :→ *mъx(o)rъ / *mъxra; #* -ari, -yri, -ǒri "?": *bъt- PIE *bʰut- [*bʰu-t-, расширение *bʰe- "расти, разрастаться"] :→ *bъtarь / *bъturь / *bъtyrь #* -ari "?": *muxa :→ *muxarь (Э: :: Latin muscārius "относящийся к мухам") #* -er "обозначает существо муж. пола": gǫser "гусак" (< gǫsi "гусь") #* -er "?": kemer/kemera "{ядовитое растение}, {растительный яд}" (*kemer- < *kem- + -er-; see also čębrъ < *kem-r-). #* -era "?": *medja :→ *medjera; #* -eriu / -era "?": *moždžiti :→ *moždžerjь / *moždžera #* -or / -ori "?": *muxa :→ *muxorъ / *muxorь #* -ǒr, -ǒra "?": *baba :→ *babura, *baburъ; #* -ǒr, -ǒri "?": *lobozъ, *lobъzъ, *lobazъ :→ *loburъ / *loburь #* -ur, -or "? (noun)": *bug- :→ *bugъrъ / *bugorъ; #* yra / yriu "?": *motъ or *motati :→ *motyra / *motyrjь #* yriu "?": ? :→ *mozgyrjь (see also *mězgyrjь, *mazgarjь) #* yri (D: originated in borrowings from Greek) "?": Russian псалтырь; #-l-: #* -l "?": ? :→ *xylъ (Ч: "скорчившийся; неустойчивый; накренившийся; кривой"); ? :→ *krǫglъ; #* -el "? (adj)": *deb- / *dob- (Э: :: *dobrъ) :→ *debelъ; #* -el "? (noun)": *kъrčiti :→ *korčelъ ":: задняя, раздвоенная часть дышла, гвоздь, скрепляющий ярмо с дышлом, приспособление, на к-т гнутся вилы, соединительный гвоздь, колышек в плуге, зад, ягодица"; #*-eliu "?": *kъrdъ :→ *kъrdelь / *kъrdela / *kъrdelo (Э: PIE *k.rdelyo- *k.rd-el-yo-) (:: стадо, стая, гурьба, ...); #* -eli / -ili "?": *krgъ, *krǫžiti :→ *krǫželь / *krǫžьlь "верхушка прялки" (see also *kǫdělь/*kǫdelь "пучок волокна, привязанный к *kroželь") #* -ɛli/-ȯli "?": *kǫpati :→ *kǫpělь #* -(ɛ)li/-(ȯ)li "?": *kъlzěti / *kъlziti *kъlzělь ":: скользко, каток (на льду)" #* -il: ~~ *gurati / *guriti :→ *gurьlъ (Э: ~~ "набитое, набившееся, сбившееся" > "гной в углу глаза"); #* -il, -ila "?": root (: *mъdati, *mъděti) :→ *mъdьla *mъdьlъ; #* -ili: *čuměti :→ *čumьlь #* -oliu, -uliu "?": *mozgъ ("мозг" → "сердцевина") :→ *mozgoljь(?) / *mozgъljь #* ǒlia "характерно для названий (кличек) коров": #** PS: *květъ :→ *květulja; #** PS: ? :→ *krasulja; #** PS: ? :→ *pisulja; #* -ul: *gruzъ :→ *gruzъlъ / *gruzъla (:: ком земли, глыба, груда, ... :: Lithuanian gružùlis "клецка") #* -ul "? (adj)": **lъskti (→ *lъskati) :→ *lъskъlъ (:: блестящий, лоснящийся); #* -yl / -yli "?": *kopati :→ *kopylъ / *kopylь / *kopylo (Э: :: "вид лопаты", "орудие для выдалбливания, вытёсывания", "то, что вкопано, вставлено, стояк, подпорка", ...); #* -yli "?": *kovati (+специализация: "приспособление ля измерения; ковыляющий человек") :→ *kovylь "гнущаяся, своеобразно качающаяся трава", *motati :→ *motylь #* -yliu, -ǒliu / -ǒlia, -uliu, -eliu "?": *met- :→ *metyljь / *metuljь / *metulja / *metъljь / *meteljь; #* yliu / yl / yla / ylo "?": *metti (→ *mesti), *motati :→ *motyljь / *motylъ / *motyla / *motylo #-n-: #* -n "adj-PP1": #** *(s)ker- "резать" :→(adj-PP1) *kъrnъ (Э: "обрезанный, поломанный, изуродованный"); #** ? :→(PP1) *pьlnъ :→(adj) *pьlnъ; #* -n, -na "?": *mъxъ :→ *mъxna / *mъxnъ #* -nǫ (Э: PIE *-new-) "?": #** PS: *deběti :→ *debnǫti (Э: || др.-инд. *dabhnóti *dabh-nó-ti); #* -onia "?": *lьgъ :→ *lьgonja; #* -ǒni "?": *xol- (Э: See *xoliti) + *-unь :→ *xolunь; #* un "? (adj)": *lъskъ :→ *lъskъnъ (:: лоснящийся, лоснучий, ясный, светлый, блестящий, глянцевитый); #-m-: #* -m "?": ? (Э: PIE *dʰew- / *dʰow- : *dʰū-) :→ *dymъ (Э: PIE *dʰūmo-); #* -mę "?": *sěti ~:→ *sěmę; *čitti (→ *čisti) :→ *citmę +→ *čitsmę (→ *čismę) (:: (*skoyt-men- / *skeyt-men-: Lithuanian skaitmuõ skaitmeñs "цифра")) #* -ima "?": #** PS: *věd- (:: *věděti "знать; ведать") :→ *vědьma?; #** PS: *korčiti (Э: "корчевать (вырывать, выворачивать пни, корни); фигуральное: откупоривать") :→ *kъrčьma (Э: "сельский шинок, трактир"); #* -imo "?": *derǫ (present of *dьrati) :→ *derьmo; *pišǫ (present of *pьsati?) :→ *pisьmo; #-s-: #* -s "?": ? (Э: PIE *dʰew-) :→ *duxъ (Э: *dʰowso-); #* -osa "?": *kuka :→ *kukosa #* -osia / -oxia "?": *lьgъ :→ *lьgoša #* -sni / -sn "?": соотносительное с *dati :→ *dasnь (Э: :: Lithuanian dosnùs "щедрый") #-t-: #* -ěta / -iǒta "?": *malъ :→ *maljuta; #* -ėtiu "патронимическое": #* PS: *dědъ :→ *děditjь; #* PS: *dětь :→ *dětitjь; #* -(ė)tva, -ėtvo "?": *čuviti :→ *čuvitva / *čuvitvo; #* -ot "?": *lьgъ :→ *lьgotъ (:: зефир, лёгкий ветерок); #* -ot? "? (звукоподражательный)": skrobot, хохот, шёпот, kekot, ропот, лопотать, *lepetъ #* -ota, -oti: lęgota, lęgoti; #* -ota "nomen abstractum": *lьgъkъ :→ *lьgъkota; #* -oti "?": *lьgъ :→ *lьgotь; #* -ǒta "?": *mьnjš- (Э: See *mьnjьjь, *mьnjьši, *mьnje(je)) :→ *mьnjьšuta; #* -ǫta / -ǫda "?": *bělъ :→ *bělǫtь / *bělǫta + *bělǫda; #* -tva / -tiba "?": *liti :→ *litva / *litьba; #* -ut, -uti "?": *kwep- / *kwop- / *kw?p- (+ *kʷep- / *kʷop- / *kʷ?p-) :→ *kopotъ / *kopotь; #* -ut, -ot "?": ? :→ *lъpъtъ / *lъpotъ (:: шум, стук, треск); #* -yto "?": *kopati :→ *kopyto; #-v-: #* -tėv (-t-ėv) "?": *dati :→ *dativъ ":: способствующий, служащий" (Э: :: Latin dativus); #-u-: #* -u "?": бить :→ бой; гнить :→ гной; слить :→ слой; ... #* -u "?": #* PS: *dьrati :→ *dorъ (Э: "расчищенная земля (под пашню, под селение)" - свидетельство освоения новых земель); #* PS: *dьrati :→ *dorъ; #* PS: *dьrgati :→ *dorga (Э: "расчищенная (дорога)", o-vocalism); #* PS: *dosęgti / *dosęgati :→ *dosǫgъ (o-vocalism); #* -u (вторичное добавление) "?": #* PS: *dorgъ :→ *dorgy; #* -uk, -uko?, -uka "?": lęduka; #-i-: #* -ia (Э: PIE f. *-yā) "?": ? :→ *loža (Э: *logʰyā) #* -io (Э: PIE n. *-yom) "?": *noun root *logʰ- :→ *lože (D: bed, PIE *logʰyom *logʰ-yo-m) (Э: PIE *logʰyom *logʰ-yo-m "связанное с лежанием, ложем, родами, родовое, родильное", originally adjective); #** ? "?": ? :→ *polje (D: field, PIE *polyom *pol-y-om) #* -io (Э: PIE *-yos) "adjective comparative?": dal- :→ *dalje; #** Вторичное наслаивание *-je + *-je: Russian да́лее; #* -tia "?": *dati :→ *datja; #* -kia (-k-ia) "?": *dati :→ *datja; #* -jo "оформление": #*PS: *medji / *medju + #**PS: *gora :→ *medjigorьje / *medjugorьje (:: междугорье, место/поле/долина между гор, ущелье, балка (в гористых местах)); #**PS: *měsęcь :→ *medjiměsęčьje (:: время между одним и другим появление месяца, новолуние); #**PS: *morje :→ *medjimorьje (:: перешеек, полуостров, узкая полоска земли, перешеек между двумя морями); #**PS: *noga :→ *medjinožьje / *medjunožьje (:: spatium inter pedes, пах, паховая область); #**PS: *rěka :→ *medjirěčьje / *medjurěčьje (:: междуречье, водораздел); #**PS: *lǫgъ :→ *medjulǫžьje; #**PS: *pьnь :→ *medjupьnьje (:: пространство между пнями); #**PS: *voda :→ *medjuvodьje (:: место между водами); #-z-: #* -az "?": *lomiti :→ *lomazъ (:: хворост, сухие ветви); #* -ez "?": #** PS *lomiti :→ *lomezъ (:: балка, бревно); #** PS ? :→ *komezъ (Э: вариант *komolъ) (:: комолый, безрогий); #* -eziu (Э: -ez-jo-) "?": *lomiti :→ *lomežь (:: треск, грохот, шум); #* -eza / -ezga "?": *derti :→ *dereza / *derezga; #* -eziu "?": *gъbnǫti :→ *gъbežь (:: сгиб, сустав, складка (?)) (Э: :: Latvian gubezis "куча, сеновал": gubȃt "складывать в кучи, копны (сено, скошенный хлеб)"); #* -eziu / -ėziu "?": *kostra :→ *kostrežь / *kostrižь; #* -ǒz, -ǒzi, -ǒza, -ǒzga "? (Э: экпрессивное)": *mělъ / *mělь :→ *měluzъ / *měluzь / *měluza / *měljuzъ / *měljuza / *měluzga / *měluzga; #* -z (-z-) "Э: экспрессивное" с разными огласовками (Э: обычно встречается в глагольных образованиях (интенсивах) и крайне редко в отымённых): #** -ez "?": ? :→ Russian лобёзка; #** -uz "?": ? :→ *lъbъzъ; #** -oz "?": ? :→ *lъbozъ; #** -oz "?": *rogъ :→ *rogozъ; #* ɛzgiu / ȯzgiu (Э: *-ězg- + *-jь): *grъmъ :→ *grъměždžь (Э: экспрессивное "куча"); *moxuna, *moxynja, *moxura/*moxur, **moxyrjь *melti :→ *molnъ PIE base *lendʰw- + -ь, -o, -a :→ *lędvь, *lędvo, *lędva *libati :→ *libotati *libitъ (